


Grapes

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Fruit Crimes [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Food Crimes, four am grape eating, grapes, non-human gordon freeman, not a big thing but gordon's eyes reflect light which is not a human thing, thought i'd make that clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy gets up in the middle of the night for a drink, and finds two grape fiends on the floor of the kitchen.
Series: Fruit Crimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have a second Fruit Crime coming very soon. Gordon is a fiend.

Tommy didn’t really need to sleep, but when you were surrounded by human adjacent beings, you tended to adjust to their schedule. So Tommy tended to at least mimic sleep. So getting up at four am to shuffle into the kitchen was normal for him. Normal in the sense that it happened at least once a week. 

The house was pretty dark, but it wasn’t like that mattered much to a star. Tommy was always just barely glowing, and that was helpful enough in a situation like this, going into the kitchen to get a drink in the middle of the night. 

It was what Tommy used most of his powers for, he would admit. 

When he slipped into the kitchen, he noticed, just barely, the light from the fridge was on, the door just barely propped open. Tommy blinked. They really should have closed that, someone must’ve gotten up and forgotten he could-

When he turned a bit, his faint glow reflected off of two sets of eyes in the dark. 

Tommy jerked back, light flaring out of him in shock as he yelped, stumbling back away from the two for a moment before the flared light revealed who exactly it was. 

Gordon and Benrey were crouched, not sitting for some reason, on the floor, the large bag of grape they had bought two days ago set between them. Benrey had two mouths, both which were full of grapes, more grapes held in his clawed hands. Gordon’s cheeks were puffed up from the amount of grapes he had shoveled into his mouth, a handful still clutched in his hands as the two of them stared deer-in-the-headlights style towards Tommy. Tommy stared back for a moment. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” 

There was a pause, before Gordon covered his mouth, trying to chew through the massive amount of grapes to be able to talk, and Benrey formed a third mouth along his forehead. 

“Want a grape?” Benrey asked, holding out his handful. Tommy stared. 

He then hip checked the fridge shut, moving over to crouch next to them, taking a few grapes from Benrey’s outstretched hand. 

A half an hour, maybe, the three of them crouched in silence, but for the sound of chewing on grapes, before Tommy sighed, standing, feeling the blood rush back through his legs. “Leave some for Bubby and Coomer.” Tommy said, looking at the remaining grapes. There was more than enough if they stopped eating, and Tommy trusted them. 

When he woke up properly that morning and found exactly two grapes sitting in their bag in the fridge, Tommy knew he should not have trusted them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the grapes man :)


End file.
